Middles
by The Emcee
Summary: Sequel to Beginnings. Daryl Dixon had had the worst day since the walkers took over. But seeing Rick made him feel a little bit better. It always had. Slash. Rick/Daryl


A/N: I suppose that this is a sequel to _Beginnings_, but I supposed it could stand alone as well. This came to me at work one night and Daryl refused to let me write anything else. Damn you, Dixon! Anyway, I hope y'all like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Middles**

Daryl Dixon had not been having a very good day. Granted, since the whole world went to shit and the geeks took over, the good days have been far and few between. But he's had a couple of good days. Not today, however. Today was definitely a bad day. Bad enough that Daryl's anger had reached the point of total calm. Like the calm before a big, ol' nasty storm. And when the storm would hit, it'd leave a lot of destruction. Preferrably on Shane's face. If Daryl Dixon had his way, it'd definitely be on Shane's face.

During their brief rendevous that morning, Shan had been standing way too close to Rock. Way too close. Too close for comfort, actually. Not only that, but Shane had been giving Rick the most hungry, predatory look Daryl's ever seen. It made his blood boil. Sure, Rick had his fucked up relationship with Lori, but the romance and sexual desire and all that shit that he had felt for her were gone. Rick had told him that. Hell, Lori's constant flirtatious behavior toward Shane told him that. So Lori wasn't the issue. Shane, on the other hand, was. Daryl wasn't stupid; he saw and understood more than he let on. And it was plain as day that Shane wanted Rick.

Fuck that shit. After all the crap he's been through the with man, Daryl wasn't giving Rick up. Not without a fight, anyway. Shane was tough, but Daryl was a Dixon, temper and all, and Merle had taught him how to fight. So he wasn't too worried about that. And he wasn't worried about Rick taking Shane's side because the older man knew by now just how unstable his 'best friend' really way. Everyone knew how unstable Shane was! Some just decided to turn a blind eye and ignore the others when they brought it up.

It was just the fact that Shane had been obviously standing too close and had obviously been staring that had pissed him off. Daryl and Rick had been…together ever since the attack on the old camp site. Of course, their relationship had it's ups and downs, all things considered, but he was a stubborn ass and he wasn't about to give up on what he started, no matter how many times Rick pissed him off.

The rest of his day didn't get any better, either. After finding Sophia's doll, being thrown off that God damned horse, rolling down the hill, and impaling himself on one of his arrows, Daryl didn't think his day could get any worse. Oh, how wrong he had been. Half knocked out of it, having no idea what the hell just happened, he sees Merle. His dead brother appeared alive and well and had absolutely no problem sneering at him, berating him, and reminding Daryl just how much the group didn't like or need him. The bastard even blamed his death on Daryl. How the hell was that his fault? He hadn't wanted Merle to go back to the city with the chink's little group in the first place and the prick had ha enough balls to blame him anyway. Typical.

What finally knocked him to his senses was the fucking walker that had the damn nerve to chew on his shoe. Well, he showed those fuckers. And he made himself a nice little necklace out of their ears, too. Even Merle would've given him credit for that, had he still been alive of course. After climbing back up the hill, Daryl had made his way back to the farm. How he managed that, he had no idea because, to be honest, he had still been kind of out of it at the time.

And then, that damn bitch shot him. Grazed him, actually, but it was all the same to him. Daryl had no idea why she even thought he was a walker. The others knew who he was and they had been yelling at her, but she still shot him. Knocked him out too, which he was none too happy for. So yeah, his day had been pretty bad.

It didn't help that when he woke up, Herschel started stitching him together. That hadn't been a pleasant experience. He hated taking his shirt off in front of people. Hell, he still had a hard time doing it when it was only Rick around, but Carol was there too. She had been worried about him and he appreciated that, even if it did make him feel weird and slightly uncomfortable. Carol was like the mom he never had and Daryl wasn't sure if he liked that or not. At the time, he hadn't really cared, either. All he could think about were three things: Rick, the stitches, and how pissed he was.

Daryl Dixon wasn't known for letting his anger and grudges go. When it came down to it all, his bad day started because of that motherfucking Shane Walsh and his stupid dickheadedness. He couldn't help but think, as he laid there in bed, that his day might've turned out differently had Shane not pissed him off to high heaven. Fucking Merle and Andrea didn't help none; they only made it worse.

Not only that, but Rick had gone off to look for Sophia with Shane and that bugged Daryl. Too much. Way too much. Enough that he wanted to bash Shane's stupid face in with his crossbow. Then he'd really have the last laugh. But Rick wouldn't let him do that. Even if Rick wasn't in the way, the others would stop him for sure. Because they didn't care that the man was batshit crazy and they didn't care that he was a threat to the group. Hell, even if Daryl pointed it out to 'em, they wouldn't listen. Merle's ghost or whatever that had fucked with his mind had told him that they didn't care for him or need him, so why would they listen to him? No matter how much ruckus he could make, no one would ever listen to him, not about Shane. Either out of their own dislike for him or because they just didn't give two shits, they's ignore him, so why bother?

Sighing, Daryl squirmed on his back and turns slightly on his right side. No one aside from the doctor and Maggie had come to see him. After Carol left, they had been his only visitors and he hadn't wanted to see them at all anyway. The only person he had wanted to see was Rick, but he hadn't been by for a while. Through the window, Daryl could see that the sun was setting and he grunted, glaring at nothing in particular. Why the hell would Rick care about a dumb, redneck like Daryl Dixon anyway? For all his pretty words and reason, had he ever done anything that proved to Daryl that he cared?

Thinking back on it, Daryl really couldn't give an answer. Surviving day to day was the task that they had to accomplish ever since the world went to hell and that didn't leave a whole like of time for shit like fucked up relationships. Besides, Carl and Lori still commanded a lot of Rick's attention and Daryl wasn't gonna get in the way of that. Carl was Rick's kid and he needed his dad. Lori was, well, he was Carl's mom and although their marriage was over, she still needed him. Why and for what, Daryl had no clue, but if Lori was so smitten with Shane, then why didn't she take her problems to him? That'd get Shane away from Rick at least, and that'd be fine by Daryl.

The door opened and Daryl looked over his shoulder, about to yell at whoever the hell had disturbed his peace. He wasn't in the mood for to be around anybody and he wasn't about to hold his tongue regardless of who it was. It just so happened that the person was Rick and Daryl couldn't help but snap his mouth shut and turn away, feeling embarrassed and pissed. Carol seeing his scars was hard to deal with; Rick seeing them was even worse. Rick would ask him about them until Daryl would explode and lash out at him with all of the grizzly details. His scars were his alone, from his past, and how and why he had gotten them was no one's business but his own. Not even Rick was entitled to that information. But Rick, who Daryl knew was looking at him, didn't ask him about the scars. Instead, he sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Hershel said that you were irritable." Daryl snorted and pulled the blanket in closer, trying to hide most of his body.

"I don' wanna see any one, okay? Stupid fucking pricks…" Rick gave a soft laugh and patted Daryl's leg through the blanket. As hard as he tried, Daryl couldn't help the fact that his heart beat sped up when Rick touched him, even if the blanket was in the way.

"I put your necklace with your stuff. I figured that it wouldn't have been good if anyone else saw it." Daryl grunted, but didn't say anything. Another sigh. Rick needed to stop the fucking sighing. It wasn't making Daryl feel any better. As a matter of fact, it was starting to piss him off. Like he needed to be pissed off. Again.

"You were mad this morning."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You don't like Shane."

"Damn, no wonder they call you the world's greatest detective. Want a medal?"

"Damn it, Daryl. Shane is… He's not himself." Daryl snorted again.

"He's fucked up in the head. Might as well shoot him and leave him fer dead now. Ain't no use to us if he can't get his head outta his ass."

"He was my best friend before all a this. We were brothers. Part of me still thinks we are. But…some of the things he says and does…they don't make sense. It's like he's…like he's challengin' me or somethin'." Daryl turned to look at Rick and saw that those damned blue eyes were gazing at him, seeking, asking for something that they thought only Daryl could give. Problem was: Daryl had no idea what that something was.

"He was in charge before you showed up. You know that. I know ya do. He had Lori…and Carl and they was like a family or somethin'. It was a fucked up family, though. But Carl knows Shane's not his dad. And your relationship with Lori was over before the world went to hell. Ya told me that yerself." Rick nodded and looked down.

"Yeah. I know that, Daryl. It's just...a lot to handle." Daryl looked him over and he could see that Rick was tired and worn out. It made him feel just a little bad and he chewed on his lip before speaking up.

"You've made it this far. You can handle tons of shit." Rick forced a laugh and stood up, his back to Daryl for a moment before he turned around.

"Lori's pregnant." Daryl blinked.

"It could be mine… More than likely, it's Shane's. But what if it's mine?"

Daryl knew that, behind what he showed, Rick wasn't all bright eyed and bushy tailed. Things got to him just like they did with everyone else. In front of the group, things were okay or he'd make them okay somehow. In front of Daryl, the walls fell down and their leader, their alpha, crumbled, if only just a little bit. Concerns and worries that Rick wouldn't voice to the group itself were voiced to Daryl instead. For some reason, Rick seemed to trust and rely on Daryl more than the others and it confused him. Merle had told him that no one cared about him, and yet, here was Rick, living proof that that wasn't entirely true.

He could see where Rick was going with this. If it was Shane's, then it was Shane's. Shane would be the father and he would be the one who had the ultimate right to worry and fret over the newborn. But what if the baby was Rick's? Did Rick even want another kid just for the sake of having one? Had he even considered what was most likely to happen if the baby was born? Regardless of who the father was, it would draw the unwanted attention of the walkers, no matter where they went. Besides, Daryl knew that Hershel wasn't gonna let 'em stay at the farm forever. Eventually, they'd have to move on and then they'd be up shit creek. Daryl didn't see any good in having a baby around and he told Rick just that.

"I know, Daryl! I know. I just…what if it's mine?" Daryl wanted to smack him. There was no way Rick could be so dumb.

"Well, that depends on you, moron. Do you want it or would you rather kill it?"

"It if's mine, then I guess…I guess I'd want to keep it. But if it's Shane's then that's up to him." Daryl nodded and suddenly felt really fucking tired.

"What about you, Daryl?"

"Huh?" Yep. Really fucking tired. Rick sat back down beside him and tucked Daryl into his right side. Too tired to put up any kind of fight, Daryl grunted, but leaned against Rick's warm body anyway.

"I said, 'what about you?', ya knucklehead." Daryl shrugged and yawned.

"What about me?"

"If the baby's mine, would _you_ be okay with that?" Daryl thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Since comin' back from the dead, you've slept with Lori...once?" It was getting hard for him to remember. Nap time.

"Yeah. My first night at the camp…before you. I was just so shocked t' see Carl and Lori." Daryl nodded, not really caring for the details.

"I get that. But you said yourself that you weren't attracted t' her like you are me…right?" Rick placed a kiss on his head and Daryl couldn't help but fidget. Even now, being shown affection was foreign and still kinda hard to handle.

"Right. Lori's like my best friend."

"Then why ask me? I mean, you're not with her, not now anyways." Rick's hold on him tightened and Daryl felt himself being pulled closer, if that was even possible.

"Because you're special to me and I want your thoughts on the matter. Now tell me: would me having another kid bother you?" Daryl yawn and unknowingly snuggled into Rick's body. One of his arms slinked its way around Rick's waist and dangled lazily.

"I don' see why it would. I mean, I get along fine with Carl. And you and Lori kind have that…was is it? Joint custody thang goin' on?"

"Somethin' like that."

"'Kay. Anyway, we've been doin' fine and dandy just as we are now, so I'm okay with whatever you decide. But are ya sure about…us?" Daryl felt Rick move and adjust them so that Daryl's head was laying on his chest. Rick's arm was stroking his side and Daryl couldn't help but enjoy the feel of it. He may not have been used to the affection and love, but he was getting' there. Kinda.

"Of course I'm sure. Daryl, you honestly don't get how much I like you, do you?" Daryl yawned and kept his eyes closed. They felt heavy and he knew that he was close to falling asleep.

"I guess not." He heard Rick chuckle and he cuddled closer, unable to resist. Soft, warm lips press against his forehead and he felt himself blush just a little bit. Just a little, though. It was hardly noticeable in his mind's eye.

"You are somethin' else, Daryl. But that's part of the reason why I love you so much. O' course, there's a lot of reasons why I care about ya." Rick's hands continued to stroke his sides and even managed to peel back the blanket to stroke Daryl's scarred skin. But he could've cared less that Rick could now see his scars. All he cared about was how warm Rick was and how his voice helped lull him into a sense of calm that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"'M nothin' special."

"You're plenty special, Daryl. Y'know, not everyone likes you, but I sure as hell do. Hell, I more than like you. It may sound kinda cheesy, but I'm glad that not everyone likes you. They might've seen just how amazing you are. If only you could see it though…" Daryl's breathing started to even out, but he was still conscious enough to respond.

"You're right. That did sound cheesy." Rick laugh and Daryl couldn't help but smile.

"Get some tired, Daryl. If ya want, we can talk about how Shane was being an ass this morning."

"I never said he was an ass." Rick kissed his forehead again and Daryl sighed softly, almost asleep.

"I know that, but the look on your face told me as much."

"You were watchin' me?"

"Of course I was. I can hardly ever take my eyes off you."

Humming in satisfaction and exhaustion, Daryl finally fell asleep. His day may have been a pretty bad one, but Rick had managed to make it a little better. He had always managed to do that and Daryl was more than happy that he had Rick instead of Shane. The stupid dick probably didn't even know about their relationship. But if he did, then Daryl was just going to have to rub it in his face some more.


End file.
